Consequences
by FutureSexLove
Summary: Edward Cullen is forks most notorious player, will new girl Bella Swan change the game? AH/Cannon Couples Reviews will let me know whether to continue or not.


**Epov**

Buzz Buzz

My phone was vibrating on my desk waking me up.

**E. I'm lonely. Come by my house this morning before school. Will make it worth your while ;).**

**Lauren**

**You know the rules L. I only fuck a girl once.**

**Edward**

**What they don't know won't hurt them :P**

**Lauren**

~~~~~  
**No L, just no.**

**Edward**

**~~~~~  
Fine.**

**Lauren**

She tries this every morning, I would normally be a bit nicer about it, but she just isn't getting the message. Its not that she isn't hot, infact she is the definition of hot, blonde hair blue eyes, big tits, thin but not anorexic, but there is just something that turns me off, her personality yes but also in her looks, she just isn't my type.

Twenty minutes later I was showered and ready for school. I had on my almost black-navy shirt with the sleeves pushed up to my elbows, my washed out black jeans a dark grey pea coat and my chucks with my signature ray bans. I jumped into my Volvo and drove to school before I could stop myself and go to Laurens.

I drove faster than I probably had before and made it to school within ten minutes even though it should take more than thirty if you follow the speed limits. But our police department sucks since out sheriff died so I haven't been busted yet.

"Eddie my boy, what were you up to last night I tried to call but you didn't pick up" Emmett asked

"Sorry Em, I was uhh busy" I replied vaguely

"Oh, no apology necessary man" Emmett will be Emmett but that's why the guy is my best friend he knows not to ask what I was actually doing "I will rephrase my question, who were you up last night man" he joked. He knows that I wasn't actually with a girl last night but with the boys around us he didn't want them to think it was something else.

I should probably explain who 'the boys' are, Mike, he wants to be me and have girls falling over themselves to get with him but he is too desperate to actually attract the ladies, James, the closest to my standards and my arch rival when it come to chicks although don't tell his girlfriend that, Jake, a junior on the diving team with me, Emmett of course, my closest friend and practically my brother, the only person who knows my secrets.

The girls decided to make there way over to us, the only girls we actually let anywhere near us as they are completely off limits for the boys, Alice, my cousin, junior and quite the bitch when she wants to be, Angela, Alice's best friend and only off limits because of it, Victoria, James' girlfriend and Leah, Jake's cousin.

After the chatter about everyone's weekend died down we were about to head in to class when a BMW M3 drove into the lot.

"Yeah that's what I am talking about, fresh meat" Emmett said louder than necessary

"Holy shit look at that blonde bombshell in the driver's man, she is fine" mike added trying to be macho whit his annoyingly high voice

"o.m.g. look at the hottie in the passenger's girls" Alice joined into the boy's games

The gang kept going with this but I was much more interested in the brunette in the back seat only overlooked by the boys because they were obviously yet to see her, the group started to file out of the car parked a few spaces from mine when the brunette fell while making her way out.

Before I knew what I was doing I was helping the beauty up off the pavement and picking up her belongings that must have escaped her bag, I saw an ipod and quickly pocketed it before anyone could see.

"Thanks" she mumbled when everything was back in place and quickly hurried to catch up with the other two.

I don't know why I pocketed her ipod, I didn't mean to do it, I just… I don't know what I wanted to do with it but after she was gone I pulled it out of my pocket and flicked through her playlists, she had great taste in music. I was going to have to figure out how to get this back to her without her knowing I took it, but I cant now because I am about to be late for class.

I got to English 5 minutes late but Ms Lockly was totally hot for me so she let it slip.

Em placed a note in front of me the second I sat down.

**I saw you nik her ipod man, your not getting back in to that again are you or should I start to lock my locker again**

I looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes before replying

**Idk dude, I was just helping her pick up her stuff and then her ipod was in my pocket, I didn't mean to. Don't bother locking you locker tho, I am the only person that knows your combo.**

****He snickered when reading and quickly replied

**I knew you would like her, she is exactly your type.**

I sent him a curious glance.

**And what exactly is my type?**

_(From here on its _**Edward **_and __**Emmett**__)_

_**You know, gorgeous but in an interesting way that makes you want to stare at her just to figure out what it is that makes her gorgeous, brunette, fair skin and thin but not too thin.**_

**Well at least my type is more interesting as you put it than yours, blonde, blue eyes, massive tits and a big ass, but almost skin and bone thin. Like the other new chick.**

_**She looks like a fucking bikini model man, I can't believe that form like that is now going to our school.**_

**That's what I thought when I saw the brunette.**

_**Your going to have to be quick to tap that one man, the boys think she's virginal so they are all going to play.**_

The thought of her being a virgin made my dick go instantly hard

**How could they possibly know whether she was a virgin or not by just looking at her?**

_**They looked at what came out of her bag, did you notice anything different about the contents of her bag than other girls like say Lauren or Jessica or even your cousin?**_

I thought back to what I had been doing just ten minutes before but couldn't think of anything.

**Nah, I mean she had no makeup or hairspray but that wouldn't mean anything.**

_**Man you make me laugh, no little white pills or rubbers. Think about it. Everything in her bag was on the floor and there was nothing in there for afternoon delights.**_

**Emmett, she is new here, you would expect her to think she would get laid on her first day.**

_**Point to you, but don't you think that any girl would have something just incase.**_

I was just about to reply to him when the door to the class opened and the new boy walked in.

"Is _this_ the English class?" he asked in an English accent

"Yes it is, Mr.…" Ms Lockly said

"oh sorry, Jasper Hale fit and ready for class but where is the teacher" he had obviously charmed the panties off her as she blushed and pointed him to the only empty seat in the class –the one next to me- and tried to regain her composure by writing on the board and yammering on about something.

I gave jasper the sup nod and turned my attention to the front of the class non-chalantly, even though my head was swimming with questions to ask him about my mysterious beauty. I'm sure 'so is that hottie I met in the parking lot a virgin, and do you think she will let me fuck her brains out' isn't quite appropriate.

"You're the one that helped bells this morning aren't you" he asked

"Ahh I guess so I never quite caught her name" I replied

"Sorry about that, she is almost painfully shy, I'm sure she meant to tell you" he stated

"Oh that's fine I'm sure I would have found out eventually, are you all from England?" I asked coyly trying to find out about her with out him realizing

"My sister rose and I just moved here to do our senior year in the us. But Bella has been here since… about three years ago" he had obviously stopped himself from saying something private. 

Ms Lockly cleared her throat to get the attention of the room then, even though she cut me a lot of slack I think she wanted to show jasper who was boss.

After the class ended I invited jasper to join us at lunch hoping that he would bring the girls with him before we went our separate ways.

I was late to lunch as usual and was hoping that jasper had decided to joins us, as I walked in I was happy to see jasper and what must be rose at our table but my heart sank when I couldn't see Bella with them, she skipped a beat when I saw her at the back of the lunch line.

"hey" I said when I got close enough for her to hear me

"oh hi, thanks again for before" she replied without even looking at me in a faint English accent that made my privates tickle.

We stood in silence until we got to the register I was amazed to see what she had put on her tray, I was used to girls getting a salad and a glass of water but she had a slice of pizza and a can of coke. This girl keeps getting better and better.

"here I'll pay" I said quickly swiping my card before she could protest and grabbing her tray to take over to our table. 

"Hey give that back" she said suddenly finding her voice "and I can pay for my own meal thank you"

"I know you can sweetheart, but I wanted to do it for you" I replied while continuing on

"Well next time I am paying and carrying your tray, honey" she stated

"What type of guy would I be if I let you do that" I asked

"A normal one" she answered, she wasn't looking where she was going so she fell flat on her ass, and I quickly placed her tray on top of mine and held out a hand to help her up.

"if you had been holding your tray just then you would have been wearing your food instead of eating it" I said sitting down and placing the trays on the table.

She sat between me and jasper and started to rummage through her bag.

"hey where's my ipod?" she mumbled

I had completely forgotten that I had the thing and dropped it under her chair

"Is that it there?" I asked pretending I didn't know

"Yeah it is, how did it get there… oh well thanks again umm…"

"Edward"

"Yeah thanks Edward"

Jasper sent me a curious glance before getting back in to his conversation with Alice.

Lunch continued on in silence and before I knew it was time for my least favorite class of the day. Biology.

**Bpov**

On my way to my next class jasper stopped me "bells wait"

"Yeah jazz what is it?" I asked

"I just wanted to tell you, watch out with Edward" he warned

"Why?" I wondered

"Your ipod bells, he put it under your chair, after he took it out of his pocket, I think he took it" he said

"Ok thanks jazz" I replied and then stormed off to my next class

I walked into the bio lab and saw the only seat in the class open was next to the ipod thief himself.

"Oh hey Bella, I didn't know you were in this class if I had known I would of walked with you" he greeted

"Don't hey me, thief" I replied gruffly

"Oh shit Bella, it isn't like that, I didn't…" he started before I cut him off

"don't you try to excuse yourself, you stole my ipod, and then when I noticed that it was missing you hid it under my chair and made me think I had dropped it" I snapped "what would make you do that huh, actually don't answer that, I don't want to hear your excuses"

He looked at me with sad eyes and I almost felt my anger resolve and then I remembered what he did and it grew ten fold.

We spent the rest of the class in an angry silence.

My next class was gym.

After getting changed I saw that some of the guys from the lunch table were in this class with me so I awkwardly walked over to them not knowing anyone else here. 

"hey Bella right, Edward kind of hogged you at lunch so I never got to introduce myself, Mike Newton" he held his hand out to me to shake, but the second my hand was in his he kissed it "I hope we get to know each other very well"

"Newton don't scare the poor girl" I was saved by a very tall buff guy who would be perfect for rose "Emmett, and ignore these guys" I shook his hand and had a laugh when he pretended to go and kiss it.

"Hey" I replied shyly

"Isabella swan, will you come here please" a stern voice came from the other side of the gym

"Yes sir?" I asked when I had reached him

"This is our last day of basketball so you will sit out for this lesson, tomorrow we will be starting swimming and diving which is very competitive around here" he stated

"Thank god, diving is the only thing I can do well" I replied half sarcastically

"if that's how you feel than you should tryout tonight, straight after school in the pool" he said and that was apparently the end of the conversation because he walked off to talk to the rest of the class, watching the class play basketball I suddenly realized why this school was the sports champs of Washington, they all played flawlessly.

I asked the teacher if I could change early so that I could get to the tryouts and he said it was fine. 

I waited for rose by her car to tell her what I was doing and to not wait for me, I was going to walk home.

I changed into the school swimsuit in the pool lockers and sat down on the bleachers with some others waiting for tryouts to begin.

"ok everyone, as diving captain I will be holding the mid year tryouts, its nice to see that some of you have come back to try again" was said by none other than Edward Cullen "also nice to see that we have a new face here too, I hope you are up to our standards Bella" he added "now I would like you do dive a simple forward pike to start"

We all lined up and began our dives, some were great divers but others just couldn't do it. When it came to my turn I just got up and did it, nothing to it really.

Once he had singled out those of us who could actually dive Edward announced that we would now be doing a back one-and-a-half somersault tuck.

Again we all went through and Edward narrowed us down some more, I then noticed that I was the only girl left.

"Bella, If you can get up on the 10m board and give us your hardest move please" Edward stated

"Ok cptn" I replied

Climbing the ladder I thought of what I could do, I could do something reckless to see if I could manage it or something safe, I decided on something in the middle, something I have perfected but not too easy a armstand back double somersault tuck.

"ok Bella thank you, you may sit down now" Edward said when I got out of the water

I was really confused I was hoping that I would impress someone, but everyone just seemed to keep quiet and look at Edward.

Watching everyone else do their hardest dive I notice one thing, no one else had done a handstand start like I had done, I thought that this was strange because it's the 10m board for a reason.

After everyone had been dismissed Edward came over to me.

"armstand starts are only for seniors" he stated

"Well you told me to do my hardest dive, you didn't tell me that I couldn't do an armstand start" I replied

"It's just for our safety swan, now get going"

I walked back to the lockers confused by Edward's cold dismissal, I mean I was the one that was mad, not him.

When I walked out of the lockers Edward was nowhere to be seen, went to sit by the pool and gather my thoughts. I had just put my feet in when I saw Edward, doing an armstand on the 10m board he seemed to be thinking about something, which most people don't do upside-down on a ledge 10m above water but just as I was going to ask him what he was doing he did a armstand back double-somersault with one and a half twists in the free position with practically no splash at the bottom. 

"Why aren't you pulling that dive in comps" I asked once his head was out of the water

"For my own safety" he replied "why are you talking to me now but not in class"

"Because I was angry at you then, now I'm just annoyed" I answered honestly

"Wow honesty, you don't hear that to often nowadays" he stated

"Well while we are being honest, why did you take my ipod?" I asked

"I don't actually know, one minute I was putting it back in you bag then next it was in my pocket, I was going to get it back to you somehow, but I couldn't think of anyway to do that without you knowing I had taken it, I'm sorry" he explained swimming closer to me

"Apology accepted"

"Need a ride home?" he asked swimming closer still, I could just feel his shoulders against my knees

" I was planning to walk" I replied as he places his hands on the pool edge on either side of my thighs

"you were also planning on buying your lunch this afternoon, but I want to drive you home, and I get what I want" he stated before pushing himself up so that his face was just inches from mine

"And what is it you want Cullen?" I asked feeling his breath on my face

"To do this" he answered slowly inching forward before pulling me into the pool.

"what did you do that for?" I smacked his chest playfully causing a splash.

"now I have to drive you home, what type of guy would I be if I let you walk home wet in this weather" he splashed back before swimming back to the side of the pool and pushing himself out, I took the time to memorize his muscles as he dried off on his way to the lockers.

**Ok that is going to be the actual end of this chapter, thanks to everyone who read the shorter version.**

Please review so I know whether to continue or not.


End file.
